Mi Angel
by nativig
Summary: AU pero con algunos conceptos bases de OUAT. Regina es un ángel caido que ha sido encomendada con la tarea de llevar a Emma hacía Rumple (el jefe de los ángeles caidos), pero no es la única que la está buscando... ya se hacen idea de que va a pasar supongo ;) SwanQueen. Pondré las advertencias necesarias en cada cap :)


**A/N: Se que este cap es algo corto probablemente los demás sean un poco mas extensos**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Once Upon a Time :(, si alguien conoce a Adam y Eddy hablen con ells para que me lo den ;)**

**Warnings: en este cap nada creo... almenos que tengan suceptibilidad religiosa, mi concepto de demonios y angeles en esta historia es diferente a la dada por las religiones mas populares, así que no se lo tomen a pecho ^^**

* * *

La frialdad y el odio no es de los mejores sentimientos que alguien puede sentir, especialmente alguien que solía conocer la luz y el amor, alguien que su naturaleza en algún momento fue buena... Pero que ahora había decidido darle la espalda a todo eso después de haber conocido el dolor, el dolor que había tenido que soportar porque se había dejado llevar por sentimientos inecesarios. Si no tienes esperanza no te puedes desilusionar, era mejor así.

Había escuchado rumores de los rebeldes, de aquellos guardianes que dicidieron cambiar quienies eran para luchar en contra de su creador, y si su creado había dejado que esto le pase a ella pues estaba mas que dispuesta a unirse. Las leyes como estaban ahora eran terribles, no poder enamorarse... que acaben la vida de un humano simplemente por los sentimientos que ella tenía, y ser castigada a nunca poder visitar su alma, era demasiado injusto, y todo por culpa de esa maldlita Snow... si hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada Mikeiel no hubiera hecho nada.

Había intentado luchar contra su creciente odio, pero en esos momentos... cuando voy como Charming y Snow ascendían y dejaban de ser ángeles para convertirse en arcángeles, en donde si iban a poder estar juntos... la envidia y el deseo de venganza recorrió su cuerpo, pudo sentir como cada ¿pluma? no había palabra para describir lo que eran pero pluma era lo más cercano, como cada una de ella empezaba a oscurecer, empezando de la que estaba mas cerca a su espalda, tiñéndose de gris y luego de negro, exparciéndose hasta llegar a la punta. Miró a su alrededor y al parecer ella no era la única que abía ntoado el cambio en sus alas, todos los que estban cerca se había ido alejándo paso a paso como si ella tuviera alguna clase de enfermedad y tuvieran miedo de contagiarse.

-Regina... - escuchó la voz de Snow.

Giró su cuello de lado a lado para sacarse conejos y luego una sonrisa maniaca se extendió por sus labios.

- Voy a tener mi venganza - fue su última palabra, antes de que los arcángeles salgas con sus armas listos para atacarla, pero algo desde abajo pareció succionarla alejándola de todos los demás.

* * *

- ¿Dondé estoy? - preguntó Regina a nadie en particular una vez que logró estabilizarse, intentando mirar a su alrededor para ver si reconocía el lugar, intentó moverse pero sus pies estar pegados al suelo. - Maldición!- murmuro por lo bajo intentando moverse.

- No se siente genial poder decir eso querida? - dijo una voz detrás de ella, la reconocería en cualquier sitio... después de todo no es como que muchas personas hablen así.

- Rumple - dijo con una leve sonrisa en los labios, sin siquiera molestarse en mirar atrás, tenía práctica jugando sus juegos.

- Él mismo... tanto tiempo sin vernos. ¿Qué le pasó a tus alas? ¿no las has limpiado últimamente? - preguntó burlonamente soltando una pequeña risilla al final.

- No es tu problema - contestó ella tratando de sonar fría pero fracasando, Rumple había dado justo en el punto. Inmediatamente Regina hizo que sus alas desparecieran.

- Oh pero si lo es... ya no pertences con ellos, ahora este es tu nuevo lugar -

- ¿Contigo? - se burlo ella resoplando

-No es como que tengas eleccion ¿o si? -

Regina se quedó callada unos momentos meditando sus opciones... definitivamente no podía regresar con los angeles, vivir con los humanos le parecía repugnante... quizá su ´nica opción si era Rumple.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó finalemente, paretando los dientes tratando de mantener su ira bajo la superficie.

- Por ahora nada querida... pero estoy segura que el tiempo vendrá en que necesite algo de ti -

- Asi que... ¿simplemente me vas a dejar estar aquí? -

-Por ahora... si -

* * *

_**28 años después**_

- Arg! - se escuchó un grito entre las cuevas... o almenos eso era lo que parecian, pero estaban adaptadas de tal forma que se sentían tan comodas como estar en un castillo, las paredes era simplemente de roca, pero estaban perfectamente pulidas, el piso estaba cubierto por una suave alfombra que parecía nunca acabar, habían candelabros en las paredes para iluminar, que se prendían con cada paso que se daba hacía uno de ellos.

Regina escuchó el grito de frustación y dudó durante unos segundos si debería asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, cuando sintió el olor de fuego decidió que era mejor idea asegurarse que que era lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Que demonios haces? - preguntó Regina al ver a Rumple practicamente destruyendo todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, y a pesar de haber encedido toda la habitación en llamas estas no parecían estar quemando realmente algo.

- ¿Quieres saber que hago? ¿quieres saber que _demonios_ hago? ¿pero no es obvio? estoy quemando el lugar! - gritó Rumple molesto

- Un sitio que es imposible quemar - contestó ella fría - ahora calmate y dime que ha pasado - con un movimento de sus manos todas las llamas se extinguieron.

- Yo soy quien controla las cosas aqui - le advirtió él aun molesto. - Tenía un trbajo... un solo trabajo y el muy cobarde no pudo hacerlo - murmuto Rumple pero Regina pudo escucharlo

- ¿de qué estas hablando? -

- Nada que te interese - contestó y tras unos minutos caminando de un lado al otro tratando de pensar en que hacer se le vino una idea - Tú - exclamó señanaldo a Regina que ya se había cansado del pequeño show y se había dado la vuelta para irse.

- ¿Yo qué? - preguntó dando media vuelta

-Tengo un trabajo para tí -

- ¿y qué te hace penar que voy a hacerlo? -

- Oh pero querida... no tienes elección... ¿me debes un favor recuerdas? -

Un flashback se le vino a la mente de Regina recordando aquel momento en que sus alas se había tornado grises y había aceptado deberle un favor a Rumple a cambio de que pueda quedarse allí. Soltó un suspiro... probablemente no era nada difícil - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó porfin

Rumple soltó una pequeña risita - Quiero que vallas donde los humanos...-

-Ni pienses que... - comenzó a interrumpir Regina pero Rumple no la dejó

- Ah ah - dijo moviendo un dedo de un lado al otro - no he terminado. Hay alguien que quiero que busques, que la canvenzas de unirse a mi -

- ¿Quieres que una humana se una a ti?... ¿estas tan desesperado? -

- Quién es ella y para qué la quiero no es tu problema... la vas a traer a mi. Eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer - dijo con su tono autoritariopero haciendo un gessto solemne on las manos al final - pero tiene que venir por voluntad propia. - añadió

- ¿eso es todo? ... ¿por eso armaste todo este escandalo? - cuando no recibió respuesta continuó - Sabes que... olvidalo. Te traeré a esta humana que tanto quieres... ¿dónde la encuentro? -

- Nueva York -

-¿Nueva York? -

-¿Tartamudeé? - se burló

Si las miradas pudierna matar Rumple estaría hecho pedacitos - Olvidalo, muestrame quien es -

- Toma mi mano querida - dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano, cuando Regina la tomo ambos desaparecieron de las cuevas y reaparecieron en una ciudad llena de autos y gente, avisos publicitario iluminaban la noche en cada esquina que se mirace.

- ¿Esperas que encontremos a alguien aquí? -

Rumple igonoró la pregunta y miró hacía su larededor por un rato tratando de localizar su objetivo, le tomó unos segundos notar el cabello rubio de una joven desaparecer por una esquina.

- Por allá - señaló y empezó a caminar sin mirar atrás asumiendo que Regina lo estaba siguiendo. Doblaron en la misma esquina en la que había visto a la rubia doblar y se dieron cuenta que era un pequeño callejón, la mujer a la que habían seguido estaba sujetando a un hombre contra la pared y colocándole esposas.

- ¿Ella es a quien quieres que te lleve? - preuntó la morena

- Ella - fue todo lo que dijo Rumple. Regina esperó a que continuara con algún tipo de explicación pero cuando no dijo nada más dejó escapar un resoplido.

- Alguna idea para que pueda lograr que me vea... dudo mucho que siga a una persona invisible - añadió exasperada

- Oh si claro, casi lo olvidaba - contestó fingiendo haber estado distraido, buscó en uno de sus bolsillos y retiró una fina cadena dorada con un pendiente de un árbol de manzanas.

- ¿Un collar? - preguntó

- Pontelo y serás visible para el resto del mundo... cada vez que quieras desaparecer puedes quitartelo - dijo y luego desapareció dejando a Regina viendo a la joven Rubia arrastar al hombre que acababa de esposar hacía un taxi.

* * *

**A/N: Ok esta idea me ha estado rondanfo por bastante tiempo en la cabeza y tenía que escribirla... espero que no haya muchos parecidos, he evitado leer a cualquier fic que se revuelva entre ángeles xq no quiero influenciarme ( me mata no leer el de Chmrpoet T_T) si estan leyendo mi otra historia lamento mucho la demora y trataré de actualizar pronto.**

**Si alguien quiere hace una imagen de cover para el fic mándenme un PM :3**

**Denle follow, favorite y sobretodo comenten! :D**


End file.
